Mesmerizing
by Juulna
Summary: It's been six years since Starkiller was destroyed, and Hux and Kylo have found comfort in each other. But as they continue to encounter the young spitfire of a Jedi named Rey, both get increasingly intrigued... They want Rey to join them. At a demilitarization talk, the men can't keep their eyes off of her, and then are surprised by a midnight guest. [Kylux - Reylux. Disclamed.]


**Note: Kylux with Reylux. Safe for work unless you squint. Set post-TFA by about six years. I may continue this at some point, thus it being posted separately.**

* * *

They had been watching her for weeks, but today there was something... _more_ about her. Something special in the way she moved in her cream and dove-grey robes, cut in the style of her Order yet looking nothing less than sensual on her lithe and graceful form.

Perhaps it had to do with her giving her first public address to the demilitarization council; the one that had been set up after years of war had yielded nothing but a bitter, smoking stalemate. Especially after Snoke's death, the leaders of the First Order had felt it was in the best interest of the galaxy to meet and negotiate with the Resistance.

So far it had been working well, but it was a slow process.

Commander Ren and General Hux were seated on one side of the table, surrounded by other officers and delegates from worlds within the First Order. The former lounged in his chair, his mask placed on the table before him, like a beacon that drew the eyes, while the latter sat poised, body completely still except for his sharp and piercing gaze which dwelled on the faces of the opposing faction.

The only one who did not even remotely flinch at his intimidating gaze was the little Jedi; the one who had caught his and Kylo's attention.

Over the last six years she had crossed their paths in increasingly frequent and infuriating ways, once even capturing Hux himself. Though he had managed to escape, the memory of those few days in her _possession_ had been enough to captivate him. Ever since then, she had never been far from his thoughts, his eyes remaining seconds longer than usual on images of the powerful woman fighting his own troops, cutting them down with her blue saber as if they were nothing...

It hadn't taken long for the man he shared everything with to winnow out his absolute _fascination_ with the young Jedi, Rey. It had taken Hux a little longer to realize that his lover was as equally fascinated by the woman who had bested him time and again.

But there had been safety in their distance from her at the time. Now... now she was so near that they could practically taste her, and she lay like a specter between their bodies as sleep eluded them every night after long hours of slowly-progressing negotiations.

She wouldn't want them― _couldn't_ ever want them, damaged, terrible, and dark souls that they were.

So they settled for watching, Kylo's mind entwined with Hux's, their thoughts and hearts as one as they ignored all else but the woman who unwittingly owned all that they were.

Rey caught Hux's gaze, holding it as if she were daring him to look away first, all while never missing a beat with the words she was speaking. "...and should a Force-sensitive child be discovered in either territory, it is proposed that they will be given the choice of the path they will follow, if anything. There is, of course, the school that I have started, and I am sure that the Order will institute a version of their own Force education...?" Her eyes finally broke from Hux's, thought they only twitched slightly to his right to capture the eyes of the Knight beside him.

Hux held his breath, waiting to see what the man would say or _do_.

"We will," Kylo stated firmly, no emotion coloring his words as he addressed for the first time in years the woman who plagued their dreams. "We also propose a discussion at a later time on teaching principles, and communication between the two schools that will remain inviolate, if that is amenable to you, Master Rey?"

She was quiet one beat, then two, as if surprised that Kylo Ren of all people would offer up such a suggestion, before inclining her head gracefully towards him. "That is acceptable, Master Ren," she agreed respectfully, her beautiful mouth forming around Kylo's name and title in a way that made Hux suddenly hot with need. "We will arrange a more private meeting at a later time to discuss the specifics."

She turned her eyes away from them, finally, and finished her speech before sitting down beside her diplomatic mentor, Leia Organa.

That woman's eyes had never once left her son's, and Hux railed at the thought that he couldn't protect his lover from the torment it was causing him. The most he could do over the years since Kylo had confided in him was provide an outlet for the pain within him, in whatever form that release took.

The negotiations for the day finished moments later, thank the Maker, and Hux was able to sweep from the room with the man they snidely called his hound at his heels.

If only they knew.

* * *

"Your guards are too weak-willed." Her voice floated in through the open doors of the balcony, followed shortly afterwards by the woman herself.

Rey.

The moonlight outlined her form in the dark of their room, and both men were frozen where they lay entwined together, naked and uncovered, on the luxurious bed they'd been provided.

They dared not move, lest they frighten her away... lest they discover she was nothing more than a dream; a figment of their haunted imaginations.

All they dared do was turn their heads to gaze upon her, their eyes tracking her as she moved further into the room, her robes fluttering around her, and one hand held on the hilt of her deadly weapon; the one she'd had for as long as he'd been aware of the woman. Her hair was coming loose from the single long braid she kept it in, but she did not move the strands away from her face as she gazed upon their bodies with a heated stare.

"It was too simple to access your rooms―as a Jedi, at least. I'm sure they're more than capable otherwise. Was that your intention? To make it easy for me to _join_ you?"

Hux felt Kylo's breath catch where he lay face-up beneath him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at his lover. Instead, he rolled over onto his back so that he and Kylo were bare to the eyes of the woman before them.

"Yes." Kylo answered Rey's question as he angled himself to press against Hux's side, one leg wrapping over Hux's, though his gaze never left her face.

"'Yes' what?" she asked absently, as if she had forgotten what they were speaking about.

Kylo was up off of the bed like a shot, his hand gripping her wrist over her weapon before she could even twitch. Hux's heart beat rapidly at the beautiful display of prowess―and at the thought of _finally_ having this woman within arm's reach. Hux pulled himself more slowly from the bed and then prowled over to Rey's other side. She barely acknowledged him, her entire being frozen and caught by the touch of Kylo's skin to hers.

"Yes," Hux answered slyly, taking a chance with his words and actions as he angled his head down to whisper in her ear―close, but not too close. "Yes, we wanted to make it easy for you to join us. Yes, we want you. Yes, you're what we dream of. Yes, we ache for you... and obviously, you ache for us, or you wouldn't be here in the middle of the night, curious as a little kitten..."

Rey was quivering beneath Kylo's touch and beneath Hux's breaths swirling against the loose hairs on her neck. The way her skin glistened slightly with sweat from the heat of the night was tantalizing to Hux, and he found himself leaning towards her even as he was aware of Kylo lifting her hand from the hilt of her lightsaber and drawing it towards his chest.

Kylo splayed Rey's fingers flat against his chest, pushing her palm tight against the muscular swell that Hux loved to nip at. "Why are you here, Rey?" he murmured.

The way her eyes widened had Hux hardening all over again.

Kylo was as still as Hux had ever seen him.

"I... I..." Rey gulped, her throat's movements drawing both men's eyes. Suddenly, she clenched her hand where it lay beneath Kylo's hand on his chest, and then pulled it away from him and back to her weapon. She stepped back, drawing the hilt until she was holding it firmly within the grasp of both hands.

Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men, though they refused to drop lower than their faces.

A blush stained across her cheeks.

"Easy, young one," Hux said softly. "There need be no reason besides simple curiosity. We understand. We won't tell, will we, Kylo?"

Kylo shook his head once, the black waves of his hair glinting in the light from the open balcony doors.

"There; see? Your secret is safe with us." Rey's eyes flicked down Hux's body before they met his gaze once more. The hazel color shone through the sparse light, capturing Hux's attention even as he continued to speak; to mesmerize. "We see the way you look at us. You see the way we look at you. You've been wondering what it would be like to fall into our arms for a night, maybe more, especially now that the war is over. You've been wondering if it's right to want us as we want you."

She broke away with a gasp, her breaths coming in great gulps as she whirled away and ran to the balcony doors. Rey glanced over her shoulder, her braid finally giving in and coming undone. "I can't. I shouldn't. It's _wrong_." Her voice was filled with conflicting emotions, and her eyes displayed the same.

Yet at the last moment, before she ran from the room and jumped over the ledge of the balcony, her eyes also told Hux and Kylo another story: that she would be thinking of this incident for a long time to come, and that it would haunt her as surely as it would haunt them.

"She'll be back," Kylo stated with conviction, his eyes locked on the spot she'd last been on.

Hux slipped behind the other man and wrapped his arms around his abdomen and chest, pulling him against the hard planes of his body. "She will." He smiled against Kylo's bare back, and then nipped the skin at the nape of his neck.

Kylo growled and spun around, pushing Hux back until he was sprawled across the bed. "She'll be ours yet," Kylo muttered as he trailed his lips down Hux's body.

"She will," Hux agreed fervently before his breath hitched and his hands reached up instinctively in pleasure to grip at his lover's hair. "She will."


End file.
